


Shelter

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Darcey finds Shelter.AU as all heck.





	Shelter

Darcey had never thought that she would find love again, not after everything she had been through, and yet, here, was her Phantom. All light smiles, bright eyes and light touches, Phantom had asked her here for a reason, a reason they both recalled and yet, even as they were both silent, she knew she was safe. Phantom had moved to kiss her collarbone where the new marks were scratching, the softness of the other woman’s lips drawing tears. Phantom had smiled softly, moving to remove the bracelet that Darcey always wore to see her, covering the marks of her attempts to take her own life. Again she had kissed the mark, her voice tender even as she moved to draw Darcey closer.

“Forget these wide-eyed fears;  
I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
my words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
let Phantom dry your tears;  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
to guard you and to guide you...”

The words that were spoken, were meant. Darcey knew Phantom meant to comfort her, and she had to admit she felt safer here. 

“Say you need me with you now and always;  
promise me that all you say is true,  
that's all I ask of you....”

They might be paraphrasing, but it’s true. The words they keep are the ones they need. Darcey can’t help but feel a burn of pleasure as she responds.

“Let me be your shelter,  
let me be your light;  
you're safe, no one will find you,  
your fears are far behind you.”  
“All I want is freedom,  
and you, always beside me,  
to hold me and to hide me.”

Phantom smiles then, kissing her gently even as she moves to hold Darcey close, stroking a stray curl from her eyes. 

“Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;  
let me lead you from your solitude.  
Say you want me with you, here beside you,  
anywhere you go, let me go too,  
that's all I ask of you.”

Darcey smiles, nodding her agreement, then moves to kiss Phantom again. 

“Say you love me ...”

“You know I do...”

Phantom’s reply is immediate, her kiss softer this time, gentler. She doesn’t move away, simply picks up the other woman and carries her to the bed, settling her there before moving to kiss her again. 

“I have never... loved anyone the way I love you.”

“Even...”

“Even with the scars, even when you cry... I love you, Darcey Andrea Bussell... more than life.”

“Phantom...”

Phantom smiles, silencing her with a kiss. 

“We can talk more tomorrow...”


End file.
